


Late Nights + Boba = L O V E

by Erebeus



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drawble Art Challenge, Fanart, Idk tags are hard, M/M, bubble tea, late night dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erebeus/pseuds/Erebeus
Summary: Harry fucking Potter has his fucking lips around a straw. Around a straw in Draco's boba. A straw that was in Draco's mouth two seconds ago."Rule #1 of driving is to keep your eyes on the road, Malfoy," Potter smirks. "The light is green already, you can move now.""Fuck off Potter," Draco wants to retort. His throat instead lets out an embarrassing strangled sound. BloodyPotter.Featuring Draco in an undercut, losing his goddamn mind 🥰
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985300
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Late Nights + Boba = L O V E

**Author's Note:**

> A finished version of my drawble for 2021's February challenge. Prompt- bubbles. restriction- blue and green and one color of your choice (i picked pink :D)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are seen and loved <3 come say hi to me at my [tumblr](erebeusroxy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
